Reincarnation
by bluebliss86
Summary: Link is searching for somebody he misses and is mad at everyone. So he takes a little time to think. Now made into a multi-chapter story, I may be a little slow with updating but it is going to get done. Sorry to all my previous readers. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I got new inspiration finally :T sorry bout that people! I know you've been waiting for a story for a long time now J…. sooo sorry bout that once again.

Every time it was the same thing over and over again. You need to become a hero to save the world or everything you knew will disappear and blah, blah, blah. All I wanted to do was find a little time off to get my thoughts together in every journey but every time I do try everyone… a.k.a my "companion" is all where are you going? We need to go save… or we need to go get.. Or even we need to defeat Ganon. Well lets put it this way.. Its me! Defeating all those enemies.. Its me! Fighting and killing Ganon! And its me! Who saves the world! All you guys have to do is sit there and hide and give me the little piece of advice which I had already figured out by then. You guys don't have to suffer through the things I do.. I've been eaten! Spitten out! And killed!

You don't even want to know about getting eaten by Morphia… ewww! That was a nasty time! People should try to put themselves in my shoes before they start giving me opinions. But speaking of the water temple and Morphia. I remembered that there was someone there.. Someone that keeps popping up.. Every time I'm reincarnated. I haven't seen him yet… I wonder why?

Link was sitting on the middle of the rocks on the waterfall area. Having completed my journey for the twilight realm, saved the princess, and killed Ganon again. I feel accomplished that I haven't been sent on to my next journey again. The sun was setting and I couldn't help but see a shadow behind me. I turned around quickly hoping to see _**him. **_No it was just an ordinary shadow. I couldn't help but to feel a deep pang of regret at this. I wanted to see him.. No. Needed to see him.

He was a drug I couldn't get enough of. At night when I'm sleeping in my house in Ordon village I can't help but hear sounds coming from my window.. I doubt its him because in my past all he had to do was use the shadows and teleport. Unless he lost them. But when I saw him when I was sailing the seas he could still beat me up like a warrior a peasant I guess you could say.. Or even a wolf hunting down an elk. Wolves.. that's what we both were. Lone wolves searching and scavenging.

I have to get home. It was getting late and I had a plan I had to get through with….

Tonight would be the perfect night to see if its really him. The moon is full and I left my window unlocked. But even if its not I have the dagger that's usually in my boot under my pillow. Yes every one of me has kept a dagger in case of losing the sword. Me I stole it from one of those lizard thingies which I forget the name of.

I hear the bell of the village and the call of the hawk signaling its midnight. So I relax and wait pretending I'm asleep. I hear almost silent footsteps. If it weren't for the hylian blood in my I wouldn't have heard them at all. I looked out the window and started watching them. They snuck in the shadows in the space between the village and here. Its definitely a good thing I left Epona in the village. They came from the forest so I definitely know they're not one of the villagers. They wore a deep cloak of black. When they started to sneak up the ladder is when I pretended to sleep again. They climbed up the ladder so quickly I almost jumped when they were at my window.

_Why do I have a feeling that they are __**him**_.

Oh god! I was almost in ecstasy when I thought it could've been him. I could almost feel him already. His big arms around…. NO! I can't think like that..

When I was daydreaming it seems that they had gotten through my window and was sneaking around. When he had enough of looking I heard him head towards the ladders up to where I slept. He got up here so quietly I wouldn't of thought he was there. When I knew he was in the spot of moonlight I quickly sat up and looked straight into his eyes.

_O-oh my god! It is him! _

I just kept staring into his blood red eyes. I couldn't look away it just kept captivating me. It got to the point that he got onto his knees like me and reached up a hand towards me. I didn't give a damn. It was HIM! His hand brushed then cupped my cheek. Subconsciously I leaned into it, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath of the scent that was him. It was deep and musky and smelt of the ocean and the darkness that was him. I left his hand and started to lean towards him. I don't know what I was going to do but my body knew what it wanted. I was so close to him now that I suddenly stopped. His aura and scent was driving me faint. I knew that he was the only one that could save my from this feeling.

He started to lean the rest of the way towards me. Right before he touched his lips with mine he said to me…

"You have to wake up.. Unless you never want to see me that is."

When he said that I realized I had been asleep and I had woken up to see someone with a knife glaring down at me. I swiftly pulled the dagger out and swung my leg out and tripped him. I then straddled him with my knife against his throat and his knife in swinging in the air. The knife gleamed as it spun. It then started to make its descent towards us. I knew it wouldn't hurt us. He had started panicking as it started to fall straight down but all it had down was grazed my cheek and landed right beside him.

I grabbed my hook shot and aimed for the rope that was on my bedside table. It came back quickly. I wrapped the guy up and gagged him then placed him in the only light in my basement. I went quickly back up the ladder to my bed.

I looked at the knife in stuck in my floor. It was an eerie sight really. The knife gleaming in the moonlight with my blood dripping down it.. But then I noticed that there were two knifes..

The other one was more in the shadows. I walked over to it. There was a black piece of paper stuck under it. I took out the knife and look at the paper. It had writing on it.

_Very good hero. I had to see if you still had any skills. Cause if you didn't, _

_I'd have been bored and you would've been dead and I would have to _

_Find you again. That would not have been fun. Now if you want to just try to find me_

_We can continue where that little dream of yours left off._

_How'd he know about my dream.. Well he knows I'll search for him the rest of my lives if I have to. _

_I stared up at the moon and spoke to it,_

"_You'll always be there.. Right… Dark?" _

_What he didn't know is that a voice replied back to him. _

"_Always."_

_I actually completed a one shot! XD Yay! _

_I am so glad that I have my writing spirit back. I don't even know why I wanted to write this :D Anyways please review and I will give you hugs and kisses. _


	2. Starting a New Journey

Hey it's me again! I know I literally disappeared for two years, but I promise I'm back this time. :D I actually moved to a new town where my "friends" won't make me feel weird so yay! Anyways I know that my reviews for this chapter all said it felt cut off. (I already planned on making a new chapter anyways) So here is the next chapter for Reincarnation.

Oh by the way I do not own Nintendo or Legend of Zelda or anything besides the plot. (Literally nothing)

XxLOZxX

The dew of the twilight hours graced my face, as I finished loading the packs onto Epona's back. I turned to the ladder leading up to the door of my house. "One more thing, girl, then we can finally leave okay?" I said and Epona brushed her nose against my face, showing me she understood.

I climbed up the ladder and went inside. This will be the last time I ever set foot in this house; I would be leaving to start a new adventure of sorts. One called life, a life of my own choosing, no one to tell me where to go, who to fight, or what to do. Well except maybe one, but that's of my own choice, I didn't get stuck with them by the goddesses.

Hopping down to my basement I looked at all the junk that had accumulated there throughout the years. There was only one thing I needed down here so I went to the cloth covered box and uncovered it. I stopped and took a deep breath, then opened it looking inside. I believe the only reason I have these still is a "gift" from the goddesses.

I picked up the green fabric rubbing my hand reverently over the cloth. It was my journey clothes, the ones gifted to me by Faron, one of the light spirits. Usually the clothes get vanished, maybe the goddesses knew I would be leaving here eventually and therefore let me keep them. The other item was the stone that had previously been used to turn me into a wolf. Now though it was just an ordinary stone, one that I had tied a leather thong around to be used as a necklace.

Grabbing these two items I carried them up the ladder and then double checked the home that I had lived in for 17 years. Knowing this to be the last time I would set foot in this place and noted everything and put a place for it in my heart.

I went outside and noted that the sun was starting to come up. I had to hurry then before anyone woke up and came here. Packing the items into Epona's saddlebag I double-checked the straps making sure everything was secure. I hopped onto the horse's back and nudged her towards Ordon Village; there was one person I had to talk to before I left.

Walking through the village, the only signs of life I saw were the bees buzzing around their hive, the hawk circling the village, and the splashes of the fish. Going over the bridge and towards the goat farm, I stopped at the very last house. Getting of Epona I rubbed her nose and then headed towards the door.

I knocked somewhat softly on the door, not wanting to wake up anyone not needed, and waited for someone to answer the door. An older man taller than me and of thicker girth opened the door. Good just the man that I wanted to talk to.

"Link, what are you doing here this early?" He asked softly while rubbing his eyes. He then yawned before I could answer his question. "Mayor, I came here to tell you that I would be leaving Ordon, for a while. No I don't know how long so don't ask and the reason is that I need to look for something, call it soul searching if you will." The mayor stared at me shocked, and then nodded his head slowly with a small smile on his face.

"I can understand I've been wondering when you would leave, been expecting it for a while actually. I just thought that you would have left during the day so everybody could say good-bye and you would have let me have a bit of notice." He chuckled. "You know as well as I do, that if I had done that Ilia would have protested, and then on the day I leave she would have spirited away my horse and I wouldn't be able to leave." I sighed. The last time Ilia did that, she wound up being kidnapped and my last journey began.

Mayor Bo stood thoughtfully for a moment then ended up agreeing. "Yeah, it does sound like something she would do. Link, one last question before you leave do you know how long you're going to be gone, and are you even coming back here?" "Truthfully I don't know. The only thing I can tell you is that I won't be coming back to live, I will come back to visit though. That I promise." I turned from looking into his eyes to staring at the peaceful village. It truly was a beautiful place, just not one that I wanted to spend the rest of my days in.

"Alright well I hope that you have a good journey, and that I will be seeing you soon," I turned to the Mayor, "I will also be letting everyone know that you left, and not to go looking for you." I said good-bye and went and got on my horse getting to leave this place behind. "Link," The mayor said after me, "Your house will always be left open for you." I smiled then trotted away knowing the real meaning behind those words, that I would always have a place here, no matter if I left or not.

Getting to the end of the woods and past Coro, who was still sleeping, looking towards the plains where the sun was just rising. "Well girl, are you ready to start on a new adventure?" I said while leaning down and patting her neck. She neighed and shook her mane; I smiled and had her rear up, with us shooting off into the distance towards the sunrise.

XxLOZxX

…Sooooo… What do you think? This is just the beginning of my writing coming back so stay tuned.


End file.
